The Wish Kingdom's Princess
by coco2012
Summary: Fine,Rein,and their family get invited to a mysterious kingdom,far away from their planet.When they get there they realize the princess is missing!Can they find the princess?
1. Chapter 1

(Somewhere else,Normal Pov)

"Your majesties, we still couldn't locate the princess" a nymph said to the queen and king. A tall man and woman turned around. The man had dirty blonde hair and honey-gold eyes. The woman had curly red hair that layed on her shoulder and ruby eyes. Tears fell down the queen's cheeks. "Edward, what should we do I miss our daughter" the queen said. "Don't worry Isabella, we'll find her" the king said, while holding Queen Isabella's hands. The queen looked out the window doubtfully." I hope so…" King Edward whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

(On the mysterious star)

Fine's Pov

I woke up to a sweet smell. I got up and ran towards the smell. The smell was coming from the dining room. My mouth watered. There in front of my chair was a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup on top. I wasted no time getting to my chair. I picked up my knife and fork and I swung at the pancakes. But, I didn't get anything. The pancakes were gone! I looked to my right side. Mother was holding the pancakes far away from me. "Get ready first" mother ordered. I pouted. Mother countered me by pouting too. I grunted and I started walking back to my room. "If you don't hurry, I'll eat your pancakes!" mother shouted down the hall. My eyes widened. I ran to my room and I got ready quickly. I made it back to the dining room in 3 seconds flat. I sat down in my chair as fast as I could and mother put my pancakes down in front of me. I grabbed my knife and fork and swung again at the pancakes. This time I actually had something on my fork. I shoved the pancake piece in my mouth. The flavor flowed, enchanting my mouth. I was in heaven. "Fine, Fine!" I looked to my left side and Rein was looking over me. Mother and father were at my right side. Then, I realized I was on the floor. How did I get on the floor? I stood up. I was so distracted by the flavor that I didn't realize I fell to the floor. I sat down and continued eating my pancakes. I let the flavor wash away my embarrassment. Then I heard a ding. "Oh, my apple pies are done!" mother shouted. She ran to the kitchen. Mother's apple pies too! This is the best day ever! Mother came back quickly with a tray of hot apple pies. She set them down on the table. I reached for one, but mother slapped my hand away. "Finish eating first. " Mother said. I looked back towards my pancakes and I continued eating them. Father, mother, and Rein sat down and started eating too. I waited for everyone else to finish before I reached for an apple pie. I shoved a piece into my mouth. I felt like my heart was going to explode. But, the flavor exploded instead. It was so sweet. I looked towards everyone else and they all looked happy. Then Camelot and Lulu came in quickly. Camelot had a letter in her hand. She handed the letter to father. He opened it and read through the letter. "What's it say?" I said. "We've been invited to a kingdom." Father said. "Is it the Jewelry Kingdom?" Rein said, with twinkles in her eyes. She must be daydreaming about Bright, her love. "Actually it's not any kingdom on this planet." Father said. Everyone looked surprised. "What's the name of the kingdom?" Mother asked. "The Wish Kingdom" Father said. "That sounds familiar" Mother said. " The Wish Kingdom?" Rein and I said together. "Yeah it's at the end of the universe, so it'll be a long trip." Father said. "That doesn't matter, can we still go?" I asked. "Sure" Father said. "When should we start getting ready to go?" Mother asked. "After breakfast." Father replied. "Okay" Rein, Mother, and I said. So after breakfast we all started getting packed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rein' s Pov

I looked through everything that I owned so I could figure out what to bring. I looked at Fine. She was doing what I was doing. I looked down at my suitcase. It was small. I had to choose what to bring but I want to bring everything. So I grabbed everything I owned and I stuffed it into my suitcase. Fine did the same thing. Then we both rushed over to Mother and Father's room. They were still packing. Mother was folding things neatly as Father put the things away into their suitcases. "Did you two finish packing already? " Father asked."Yup" Fine and I said together. Then I felt something touching my leg. I looked down to my suitcase. It looked big and ready to explode. Guess what? That's exactly what it did. The stuff flowed all around their room. I felt myself blush. Fine blushed too. Mother and Father sighed."Don't worry we'll help you pack" they said. Mother and Father went around their room while picking up our stuff. They put the things into three different piles. Things we don't need, things I need, and things Fine needs. Mother grabbed my suitcase and started putting the things I need inside. Father did the same thing with Fine's stuff. Mother and Father finished quickly in packing our stuff and their stuff. So we all started walking to the train station. Fine and I rushed mother and father to the train station. We quickly went into the train and sat down in four empty seats. Then all the other kingdom's royal families boarded the train. "Hi" Rein and I said. "Hi" everyone said. Everyone sat down. Then the train started leaving the station.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa's Pov

I couldn't stop thinking about the Wish Kingdom. I'm sure I heard it before. Maybe I read it in a book. No, that can't be it, I haven't been reading lately. Maybe I heard it when I was a kid. That has to be it. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. It was just Truth. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. He put his arm around me. "You seem distracted" Truth said. "I told you, I'm fine." I said. Then, I started to feel tired. We haven't even been on the train for a long time and I was starting to get tired. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Then, Truth pulled me closer to himself. "Go ahead and sleep." He said. So that's what I did.

Truth's Pov

I watched as Elsa slowly fell asleep. She closed her eyes and pulled her legs closer to her body. She felt warm, maybe a little too warm. I carefully brought my hand up closer to her forehead. It was hot. She has a fever. I gently stroked the side of her face. She smiled. I looked towards Fine and Rein. Rein was watching me while Fine was looking at Elsa. "Is she sick?" Fine asked. I was surprised. How did Fine know Elsa was sick? "How did you know?" I asked. "Her face looked a little red this morning." Fine said. I looked towards Elsa. She was red and her smile turned into a frown. Her forehead was burning hot. "Do you have water?" I asked Fine and Rein. Fine took out a bottle of water and handed it to me. I took out a piece of cloth and poured some water on it. I held the piece of cloth to Elsa's forehead. I could hear her long breaths. I looked back to Fine and Rein. They looked worried. "We are now here on the Wish Planet" the announcer said. Good thing we're here. Elsa needs a doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal Pov

As soon as the train landed at the station, Truth ran out while holding on tightly to Elsa. Her temperature continued to get hotter. Fine and Rein came out behind them with all their suitcases. Truth searched everywhere for the hospital but he couldn't find it. He has never been here before so everything was unfamiliar to him. Eventually, Truth asked for directions to the hospital.

Edward's Pov

I was walking through the kingdom. I need to figure out a way to help Isabella relax. Ever since we lost our daughter, she's been going on nonstop trying to find her. I'm trying hard to find our daughter too, but at least I sleep. Then a man with a sleeping woman in his arms came up to me." Where's the hospital?"the man asked. I then noticed two little girls behind him, holding 4 suitcases. I looked at the woman. She had a piece of wet cloth on her forehead. She was red in the face. But she kind of reminded me of Isabella and our daughter."The hospital is actually kind of far from here. You should take her to the palace instead."I said."Okay" the man said. So I lead them to the palace quickly. I actually wanted to find out if Isabella would be able to see the similarities between the woman and our daughter.

Normal Pov

Edward quickly lead Fine, Rein, and Truth to the castle. Elsa's temperature continued to get hotter. Eventually, they reached the palace. Many maids took Elsa to where the doctor was. Edward told the twins and Truth to take a rest and not to worry because Elsa was in good hands. So, Edward led them to a room in the kingdom. Fine and Rein layed down on the bed and they fell asleep quickly. Truth stayed awake. He was to worried to sleep.

Truth's Pov

I paced back and forth in the room I was in. I'm way to worried about Elsa to sleep. What if something bad happens to her? What if she dies? I could feel warm tears falling down my cheeks as I thought of all the things that could happen to her. I hope she's okay. "Father, go to sleep" I looked back to see Fine looking at me."Okay" I said. I layed on the bed in between Fine and Rein. Then, I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella's Pov

I leaned back gently in my chair. My head hurt so much from all this work. But, I can't stop. I have to find my daughter. I miss her so much. It haunts me every time I think of how I lost her.

_Flashback_

_I woke up to the smell of smoke. I got up and looked through the window. Then, I screamed. The palace was on fire! I quickly shook Edward awake. He groaned as he woke up."What?" he asked."The palace is on fire!"I screamed at him. His eyes grew wide."What?!" he shouted. Then, I froze. Our daughter! I started running to her room. When I opened the door, a wave of heat flew over me, making me close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw fire engulfing my daughter's room. I looked around her room. My daughter wasn't in here. I hope that means she's safe. Then I felt someone lift me off the floor. I looked back to see Edward."We have to get out of here! Is she in there?"Edward asked. I shook my head. Edward started running with me in his arms. I called my daughter's name over and over hoping I would be able to hear her sweet, angelic voice. But, there was no response at all. Eventually, me and Edward got out of the palace. My eyes widened. The town was on fire too! Everyone was running to the train station. Everyone entered any train they could. Edward brought us to a barely empty train. I looked through the train but my daughter wasn't here. Tears fell down my face as the train left the station. What if my daughter didn't make it? Then I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up. Edward was leaning his head against my head, gently."Don't worry, I'm sure she made it."Edward said. I looked out the train's window. I hope she did make it._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed. I really hope she made it. Then I heard a knock on the door."Who is it?" I asked."It's me, Edward, can I come in?" "Sure" I said. Edward walked in to my study."What is it?" I asked."I need to show you something." Edward said. "What?"I asked. "Just come with me and I'll show you" Edward said."Alright, but it better be important."I said. Then, I followed Edward out of my study.


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your document here...

Isabella's Pov

I followed Edward to find out what he wanted to show me. He lead me to where the doctor usally is. I was confused. Why did he bring me here? Edward opened the door and we both walked inside. Doctors and nurses were looking over someone. Edward told the doctors and nurses to move. They did as he said and stepped to the side. I froze at what I saw.

Edward's Pov

I lead Isabella to where Elsa was. I told the doctors and nurses to move so Isabella could see her. When Isabella saw Elsa, she froze."Isabella?" I said. She was still frozen. I went in front of Isabella and I called her name again. Then, Isabella started to shake. It didn't take long before Isabella started to cry, a lot."She, she looks like…" Isabella started to say. Then, Isabella ran away. So it's not just me who sees the similarities. I reached into my pocket and I took out my wallet. I opened my wallet and looked at the picture I had of my family, before we lost our daughter. Elsa did look like our daughter. But, there was no way to be sure. Then, I realized I should have gone after her. I was about to walk out the door but Isabella appeared at the doorway. She passed by me and she walked over to Elsa. Isabella had a weird liquid in her hands, inside a bottle. Isabella poured some of the liquid into Elsa's mouth. Elsa shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. Then, Isabella poured a little bit of the liquid in her hands and she rubbed the liquid in her hands on Elsa's neck."It'll help her breath easier. Her neck feels swollen."Isabella said. Then, Isabella started stroking Elsa's cheek. Elsa's eyes fluttered open."Mother…"Elsa said sleepily. She turned her head towards Isabella. "I'll tell her family that she's awake."I said. Then I left the room.

Isabella's Pov

"No…"I said softly to the woman. The woman looked away from me with tears in her eyes."What's your name?"I asked."Elsa" the woman said. That name sounds familiar. I gently touched Elsa's hair. It was so soft. Then, I noticed Elsa was shaking."What's wrong?"I asked."I just had a nightmare, that's all." Elsa said."Tell me about it."I said."No, I shouldn't trouble you with my problems."Elsa said."No, it's okay. I don't mind."I said."Okay" Elsa said. Elsa took a deep breath."Well, in my nightmare, I was in a smoking room in a big castle that was on fire. Soon after I started running out of the room. But, there was something weird about the flames. The flames were dark and when I got close to them I felt sad. Then, I hit my head and I woke up now." Elsa said."That's very interesting. You probably had that dream because of your high fever."I said."Yeah, that's probably it. But it seemed so real."Elsa said. I smiled at her."Our imaginations can be very strong."I said."Yeah."Elsa said with a weak smile. I felt a small pain in my chest when Elsa smiled. It seemed so familiar. Where have I seen it before?


	8. Chapter 8

Coco: This chapter just might be based on family. Also I finally updated this story. Yay! Also I Don't Own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime.

* * *

Fine's Pov

I opened my eyes. I looked around me, trying to remember what happened before. Now I remember. We were on our way to the Wish Kingdom, Mother got really sick, and we ended up inside the kingdom. That pretty much sums up what happened. I looked at Rein. She was mumbling Bright's name. Then, I looked towards Father. He was tossing and turning, while saying Mother's name. He was really worried about her.

Then I heard a knock on the door. King Edward entered the room. He had a smile on his face."Great news, Elsa is all better." he said. Mother was okay!"Is she awake?"I asked."Yes, you can see her if you want." King Edward said. I quickly got off the bed and I followed King Edward to the room Mother was in. It was true, Mother was awake and okay. I quickly went to her and I wrapped my arms around her. "Aww! Your daughter is so cute!" Who said that? I looked around Mother to see another woman in front of her. The woman looked exactly like Mother but her hairstyle was different and she looked older.

"Who are you?" I asked."I'm Queen Isabella, Fine." the woman said. "How do you know my name?"I asked."Your mother told me." Queen Isabella said. I looked up towards Mother. Her face was still a little red but she still looked okay. But I swear Mother and Queen Isabella look exactly alike."What were you guys talking about?"I asked.

"We were talking about you and Isabella's missing daughter."Mother said. Missing daughter?"Your daughter is missing?"I asked. Queen Isabella looked down sadly."Yes, I lost her when somehow the entire planet caught on fire. I hope she's okay."Queen Isabella said."What's your daughter's name?"I asked. Queen Isabella opened her mouth to answer but then the door burst open.

Something shot past me towards Mother. Mother fell to the floor. Father's arms were wrapped around Mother, his face buried in her shoulder."I'm so glad your okay." Father whispered into Mother's ear. He loosened his grip on her. Mother had a big smile on her face at how Father acted. He usually does something like that in private with her.

I looked behind me to see Rein in the doorway with a smile on her face. She went over to hug Mother. Then I heard someone crying. I looked towards Queen Isabella to see her wiping tears from her eyes. Then I realized why. She and her daughter probably hugged all the time. I felt sorry for her. But before anyone could notice her crying she quickly stopped and changed the subject.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Queen Isabella asked. The 4 of us quickly nodded. We were all starving. So we all left the room to go eat.


End file.
